Uma Conversa Reveladora
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sterek) Stiles encontra Derek em um parque e ambos têm uma conversa que irá mudar suas vidas.


**Título:** Uma Conversa Reveladora | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Stiles Stilinski/ Derek Hale | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K+ | **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português | **Gênero:** Romance |

**Disclaimer:**

**1)** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Infelizmente. Mas sim á MTV.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia. Depois não digam que eu não avisei!

**Sinopse:** (Sterek) Stiles encontra Derek em um parque e ambos têm uma conversa que irá mudar suas vidas.

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que gostem dessa one-shot. Foi escrita com muito carinho para vocês. Bjs :D

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**UMA CONVERSA REVELADORA**

Stiles estava no parque, sentado em um banco de madeira, lendo um livro. O mais novo, com uma camiseta vermelha e jeans pretas, atraia olhares cobiçosos quer masculinos, quer femininos. Mas seus pensamentos estavam em Derek Hale. Stiles não podia negar que gostava do lobisomem, mas duvidava que o mais velho gostasse dele, por estar constantemente lhe chamando de "garoto metido", "encrequeiro" e "irritante". Um odor a suor, misturado com grama fez o garoto sair de seus pensamentos e olhar para cima. Derek olhava para Stiles com uma expressão tão curiosa, que fez o mais novo se assustar e deixar cair o livro na grama. O lobisomem se abaixou e apanhou o livro, o entregando a Stiles, que balbuciou:

– Obrigado. – Derek grunhiu:

– De nada.

O mais novo sentiu seu rosto se esquentar e suplicou mentalmente para que Derek não reparasse. O lobisomem, sem pedir autorização, se sentou a seu lado e perguntou:

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Stiles olhou para o mais velho, com curiosidade e respondeu:

– Estou tentando encontrar alguma paz. – Derek compreendeu e desviou o rosto, olhando para as árvores á sua frente, pensando. Os ultimos meses foram difíceis e a morte de Allison provocara em Scott e Stiles uma dor intensa. Tinha sido difícil para Stiles perder a amiga desse jeito e nem queria imaginar a dor de Scott ao perder sua namorada.

– Eu gostava de Allison. – Falou Stiles, tristemente. Derek sentiu seu estômago se revirar com a dor que ouviu na voz do mais novo. O lobisomem queria o ajudar, mas não sabia como.

– Ela era uma ótima amiga. Scott está de rastos com tudo isso. Mal sai de casa e, quando sai é para ir ao cemitério. Dói muito, sabe… - Disse Stiles, com a voz tremendo e admitiu:

– Eu temo por ele.

– Porquê? – Perguntou Derek, confuso, olhando para o mais novo.

– Tenho medo que ele faça alguma bobagem e que destrua sua vida. – Admitiu Stiles, entrelaçando firmemente suas mãos. O mais velho percebeu que ele estava tremendo e sentiu a dor que emanava dele, uma sensação sufocante e dolorosa. O mais novo, sem se conter, começou a chorar e Derek não soube o que fazer.

Stiles parecia uma criança desamparada, que precisava de muito carinho, e ele não tinha jeito para consolar pessoas. Hesitante, abriu os braços e o trouxe para junto de si. O mais novo encostou a cabeça no peito do lobisomem e se sentiu mais seguro. Nenhum deles soube por quando tempo ficaram nessa posição, mas perceberam que era agradável sentir o calor que emanava um do outro. Stiles fungou e se afastou de Derek. Desviou o rosto e limpou as lágrimas. Respirou fundo e sussurrou:

– Obrigado.

– De nada. – Respondeu Derek, com naturalidade. O mais novo se virou para ele e deu um sorrisinho tímido. O lobisomem percebeu com sinceridade que gostava muito mais desse sorriso do que as lágrimas que ele tinha derramado. Stiles pegou no livro e o abriu, fazendo com que o mais velho o olhasse com curiosidade. Vendo o olhar do lobisomem sobre si, comentou:

– Estou lendo _Romeu e Julieta_. – Derek franziu o sobrolho e o mais novo continuou - É um trabalho para a escola.

– Ok. – Respondeu, se lembrando de seus tempos da escola. Stiles perguntou, curioso:

– Você já leu?

– Claro. – Respondeu Derek – Tive que o ler para fazer o trabalho da escola.

Ficaram calados por uns momentos, até que o mais velho perguntou repentinamente, sem se conter:

– Você tem alguém?

– Co-como? – Balbuciou Stiles, fechando o livro e olhando para o lobisomem, curioso.

– Perguntei se você tem namorada. Você tem? – Perguntou Derek, com medo da resposta. Não conseguia imaginar Stiles com alguém. Ele, ás vezes, se pegava imaginando como seria ter o mais novo em seus braços, o beijando com paixão, mas logo se arrependia de seus pensamentos. Percebeu, algum tempo depois, que estava se apaixonando por ele, mas não podia demonstrar seus sentimentos. Stiles era demasiado bom para ele. O moreno sorriu e respondeu:

– Não. Estou solteiro. – O mais velho não pode deixar de respirar fundo, aliviado. Um de seus maiores receios era que ele estivesse comprometido com outra pessoa. Não aguentaria a dor de ver Stiles abraçado e sendo beijado por outra pessoa.

– Eu… - Balbuciou o mais novo, envergonhado, fazendo com que Derek olhasse curioso para ele – Eu não gosto de garotas, Derek.

E desviou o olhar, com receio da reação do outro. O lobisomem sentiu seu coração batendo mais rápido contra seu peito. Stiles não gostava de garotas, mas sim de garotos. Perguntou, tentando não sorrir de felicidade:

– Isso quer dizer que você é…

– Sim! – Interrompeu Stiles, rispidamente, olhando para Derek – Eu sou!

E suplicou:

– Não diga nada a ninguém, por favor. Tenho medo que possam ficar falando mal de mim. E eu não quero.

Derek acenou afirmativamente, acalmando Stiles, e disse:

– Porque é que eu iria falar alguma coisa se eu também sou. – Stiles fitou o mais velho, espantado. Nunca pensou que ele também fosse gay. Seu coração bateu mais depressa com a revelação e o fitou, com esperança. Há algum tempo que gostava de Derek, mas temia que ele não gostasse dele. Sorriu, mais confiante respirou fundo. O lobisomem olhou em volta do parque e reparou:

– Estamos sozinhos. – Stiles deu uma vista de olhos pelo local e reparou que Derek tinha razão. O parque estava vazio e um pouco mais escuro. Tirou o celular do bolso e olhou as horas. Eram nove da noite.

– Tenho de ir para casa. – Falou Stiles para Derek. Se levantou, mas o mais velho agarrou seu braço e o puxou para si, fazendo com que caísse no colo dele. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, os olhares de ambos não se desgrudavam nem por um instante, esperando o próximo passo, e o mais novo sentiu que seu coração poderia sair de seu peito a qualquer momento. O lobisomem agarrou os quadris de Stiles e o puxou para si, com possessividade, o fazendo gemer baixinho com o contato. Seus rostos se aproximaram e, quando seus lábios se tocaram, estremeceram de prazer.

Derek, com uma mão, acariciava as costas de Stiles e o mais novo colocou as mãos nos cabelos do lobisomem, aprofundando o beijo. Percebeu o cheiro a madeira que emanava do outro e notou que era viciante. Suas bocas se abriram e suas línguas se tocaram, fazendo uma dança harmoniosa.

As sensações que os invadiam eram avassaladoras. O mais velho abraçou protetoramente Stiles e o mais novo, pela primeira vez em meses, estava feliz. Seu sonho estava se tornado realidade. Estava beijando Derek Hale e sendo correspondido. Derek afastou seus lábios dos de Stiles, fazendo com que o mais novo gemesse, desolado. Começou a trilhar beijos até seu pescoço e deu uma mordidela suave, o fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido.

– Eu te amo. – Revelou, sem se conter. Derek se afastou do mais novo e, antes que ele pudesse dizer uma palavra, sorriu e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Eu também te amo. – O moreno sorriu com a resposta e pensou, emocionado: "_Parece que estou sonhado, mas é verdade. Derek me ama. _" E colocou os braços em redor do lobisomem, sendo imediatamente correspondido. Derek admitiu, com sinceridade:

– Eu sei que não sou o par ideal para você, nem para sua família, mas… - Stiles colocou um dedo nos lábios do mais velho, para o impedir de falar, e sussurrou:

– Derek…isso não importa. O que importa é que eu te amo.

– Eu sei. – Falou o lobisomem, sorrindo de seguida – É por isso que eu tenho de falar.

– Falar o quê? – Perguntou Stiles, confuso. Derek afastou o mais novo de si, o sentando no banco do parque. Se ajoelhou na grama e disse:

– Eu não sou muito romântico. Só estou fazendo o que vi nos filmes. – O moreno riu com seu comentário e o mais velho perguntou, pegando na mão do mais novo:

– Stiles Stilinski, você quer namorar comigo? – Stiles sorriu, tentando não chorar de emoção e disse:

– Sim. – O beijo que Derek lhe deu ficou gravado na mente de Stiles. Era o primeiro beijo como namorados. O moreno não sabia o que iria acontecer no futuro, mas iria aproveitar o presente que, nesse momento, era Derek Hale.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! O que vocês acharam da fic? Boa? Ruim? Me digam nas reviews, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
